


NSFW Alphabet A-D  - Beulah

by flickawhip



Series: Beulah Imagines [1]
Category: Extreme Championship Wrestling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 19:46:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15713859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: As the title says.Written for the Imagines Blog.





	NSFW Alphabet A-D  - Beulah

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)  
Beulah’s very tender after sex, she likes to cuddle up to you and beg for kisses. She’s also very sweet with you when she’s been the one in control, fussing over you and giving you lots of reassurance that you did good.

B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

Beulah loves her legs.  
She also loves your legs, especially your thighs.   
“So strong, so sexy...”

C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)  
Beulah’s a little afraid of cum, she’ll drink it or make you cum, but she tends to run off to wash her fingers after.

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self-explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)  
Beulah doesn’t let anyone outside her relationships know how sweet she can be.


End file.
